


One Day of Relaxing Sin

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Neville sees things in his own unique perspective. Obviously he'd see their love differently than Victoire does. So he will make the world seem like all is right again.





	One Day of Relaxing Sin

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy.

> _"Now let my body do the moving_
> 
> _And let my hands do the soothing_
> 
> _Let me show you the world in my eyes"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "World in My Eyes"_

* * *

You came h…o…m…e,

sick with yourself

I understand

_why_

You saw **them** again, didn't you?

& the cheer starts fading,

the hope starts burning,

your stomach starts churning—

&& you come home to

**m-e** ,

who has all the yearning

But I'm _a_f_r_a_i_d_

that I'm not enough

& all I can do is pray

that you

**stay**

& don't want someone m_o_r_e

So I do what you say I do best:

I make you feel

G*O*O*D

As my hands dance across your arms,

your cheer

returns

Feel my lips graze that swan-white neck,

&& your hope **flares** back to

_Life_

And as you curve to fit into my arms,

our bodies meld,

&& your insides settle but

F~L~U~T~T~E~R

for a whole other reason

Your sigh is a mix

halfway between a

moan & a

**p:u:r:r**

I smile as I see

there's yearning in your eyes for

_my_ love,

(not his),

_my_ body,

(his is inexperienced),

&& _my_ **heart**

(does he even have one?)

You'll forget all about TeddyLily, LilyTeddy

& consider _only_ VictoireNeville, NevilleVictoire

as you see our **L.O.V.E** as I do

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, yes… Vicnev can be both so sweet and sexy at once. ;3 I really do love them. Neville completes Victoire and vice versa. And yup, I had to squeeze in a bit of Lilted here. Why not? XD This actually kinda goes with the oneshot "Given"—the same oneshot in which I first wrote Vicnev (it was a Lilted from Vic's POV)… I guess I just can't leave "Given" alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, I'll never be over Vicnev. Ever. Whether Vic mopes about Lilted or not, Nev is there to make everything better. Also, it's funny—in rereading this to edit, I honestly thought it was from Vic's POV at first, though I do have a tendency to write the yearning in this relationship as Nev's (tho sometimes my Vic gets nervous about him believing their relationship is a good thing). AHHH. My babies. ;w;


End file.
